Destiny Academy Award Ceremony
by AA Addict
Summary: It's the first ever Awards Ceremony at Destiny High! Who will get the awards, and what for? May contain spoilers for Dual Destines, depends how you look at it. And I don't even know if Simon does what he says he wants to do. I don't even know how I came up with this. Expect lots of utter madness.


The school went silent as the Deputy Principal made his way up onto the stage. His triple layer cravat bounced slightly every time he went up a stair. When he got up onto the stage he put his hands into the pocket of his magenta jacket, and pulled out a pair of black glasses. Wafting his bangs out of his face he put his glasses on, and smirked. This smirk sent many of the girls in the school, particularly the girls aged 13-18, into fits of hysteria. After all, Deputy Edgeworth was everything a girl wanted! This often caused Deputy Edgeworth to give confused looks to the girls, who just blushed even further. The thing about Deputy Edgeworth that made him even more likeable was that even though he was strict, he could make any lesson fun, even geography! How did he make it fun, you may ask? Simple. He made his students act out being in a courtroom. One person was the defense, another was the prosecution, there were witnesses, a judge, and the gallery. He made every lesson into an argument between the sides. Anyway, back onto topic. Deputy Edgeworth tried his best to ignore the squeals of delight from his fangirls as he adjusted the microphone and took out his speech.

"Today is a historical day in our school, the first time there has ever been an awards ceremony. Now, I welcome our school's first award receiver, Apollo Justice! He has received an award for the best singing in the whole of Destiny Academy! Come up to the front please Master Justice!" Deputy Edgeworth called, shaking Apollo's hand when he got on the stage. Apollo's bracelet sparkled in the light, and he adjusted his light blue tie. He took the microphone in his hands, and smiled.

"Well, I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm FINE!" Apollo yelled right into the microphone, closing his eyes. Everyone covered their ears, well, everyone except for one Juniper Woods. She was head over heels in love with Apollo, even if she tried not to show it. But everyone else covered their ears, after all, he was _yelling_ into a _microphone_. Apollo opened his eyes, and saw the crowd sitting there, emotionless. Apollo frowned.

"Oh, didn't you hear me? I'll say it again then, no worries! I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm FINE!" He yelled, into the microphone, once again. The crowd all groaned inwardly. Apollo was about to shout into the microphone yet again, but this time the Principal himself came onto the stage. Clad in a light blue waistcoat, dark blue jacket, a locket with a picture of his daughter in it in his pocket and sporting a spiky hairdo, he strode onto the stage, giving a thumbs up to the crowd and grinning. This man was Phoenix Wright.

The principal of Destiny Academy, Phoenix Wright, was a carefree, laid back, and was never afraid to break down a couple of doors to save his spirit medium girlfriend. He allowed the students to call him Phoenix, he was that laid back. Phoenix tapped Apollo's shoulder, and pointed his finger at him. This wasn't an ordinary finger point though, oh no. This finger moved a little bit every time Phoenix said a syllable. You could say it looked like the finger was swimming. While performing the epic finger swim, the principal said,

"Hey, Apollo! Nice one, winning that prize. I know you had your heart set on it. Now, instead of giving a speech, why don't you just sit down? We've got a number of other people to give awards to, we can't afford time for speeches, okay? But if it really means that much to you, you can say it to Deputy Edgeworth and myself at the end of school, okay?" Phoenix said, still making his finger swim. Apollo nodded happily and sat back down next to Juniper, who blushed slightly.

"Okay, now we have the award for the best use of psychology, which goes to… Athena Cykes! Come up here Athena!" Phoenix called, and the crowd cheered as Athena got up from her seat and made her way up the stairs. Athena was very popular in the school. Her ginger ponytail bobbed up and down as she made her way up the stairs, but then she suddenly lost her footing and fell down the stairs! Deputy Edgeworth and Phoenix rushed down to help the poor girl, and a pale boy with a long black ponytail and a black coat rushed up to the stage to grasp the award whilst it was unguarded. He smirked in delight.

"I am epic at using psychology! Why doesn't anybody acknowledge me?" Simon Blackquill pondered, handling the trophy as if it was a priceless treasure. The crowd, instead of cheering, booed the award stealer. Simon's smirk turned into a snarl.

"FINE! Be like that, all of you! I don't care! I'll just wallow in self-pity, and turn to homicide for something to do! Then you'll see that you shouldn't mess with the Blackquill!" Simon snarled, pointing his finger at all of the students in the crowd. He whistled, and his hawk flew to him. He grabbed hold of his hawk's legs and flew away cackling madly, leaving the scene.

Meanwhile, Deputy Edgeworth and Phoenix had just brought Athena to consciousness. She had woken up with a jolt and seen that her prize had been stolen. She tried to keep a happy face, saying that it's the thought that counts, but her widget said her true feelings. What were her true feelings? Her true feelings were 'Damn it damn it damn it! I was really looking forward to receiving that!' Apollo was busy talking to Juniper about his 'Chords of Steel' and their future careers. Well, talking isn't exactly the right word. Yelling would be. But what about the rest of the crowd? Well, they had gotten bored, so they were simply either talking, yelling, or running around.

This was a typical day at Destiny Academy.

**A/N- I have no idea how I thought of this. Well, I have an idea. I was with my friend and I was telling her about Apollo's 'I'M FINE!' yell. That simple yell turned into this. I don't know how. Well, tell me what you think! It's a oneshot by the way! **

**Keep reading, writing and reviewing! The three r's!**

**Ace Attorney forever! :D**


End file.
